Zafehouse Diaries
by Mannoodleguy76
Summary: This is the game Zafehouse Diaries with The Walking Dead characters! (I do NOT own either games. So, this is not my own game. Zafehouse Diaries IS a thing. Look it up, :U :3)
1. It got updated

This story did get updated, but the first chapter was deleted. So, yeah. Yoo-hoo. -waves arms- I'm ovah here. New stories, one other in fact.


	2. Escaping

**It's finally here. So, I'm back. I take to long from updates. I have no schueldededs for anything. I have school. It's Friday now. I have time, I'm bored. I procrastinate, I'm a procrastinator in both ways. Of OfficialNerdCubed and I am laaazzzyy. But, I was bored so. Enjoy the popc- Story... o.o (P.S This is Season 2 Clem, with a living Lee.) **

* * *

They ran. They ran as fast as possible. Lee having Clementine clinging onto his back for dear life as they ran away from the horde larger than the one that Ben had warned them of. Lee had to sucker punch a few to keep moving as they ran towards the truck.

"C'mon, Lee! Haul ass!" Kenny yelled as he sprinted ahead of him.

"Hold on, Clem!" Lee said to the terrified eleven year old on his back.

"I really liked that you were so light when you were eight..." Lee said adjusting her and pumping his legs.

"Lee, hurry up!" Carley yelled at him.

"He is!" Clementine replied for him.

Lee almost dove into the back of the truck if it weren't for Clementine on his back and it sped off.

"Y'all okay back there?" Kenny asked?

"We're fine." Lee and Clementine said together. Lee rested back feeling the cool spring air against his curly black hair. He was about doze off until he heard the soft voice that belonged to none other than Clementine.

"Lee, are you asleep?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, no Clem. I'm awake." Lee replied sitting up straight and looking at her.

"It's okay if you were sleeping, I'll ask later..." Clementine said looking embarrassed.

"No, Clementine. Go ahead, if you need something don't even hesitate to ask me. No matter what." Lee replied with a reassuring smile.

"Oh, okay. Soo, where are we going?" she asked.

"We might just drive until we run out gas, get to a different city, or at least get a distance from the horde." He replied to her.

Lee re-adjusted himself so he was laying against the back of the car that showed the back of Carley's head in the passenger seat. Lee slowly drifted off as soon as Clementine crawled up to sleep by him.

...

..

.

* * *

**Crash.**

A crash was all that Lee heard before colliding with the brick wall of a building. He didn't even think about pain, he instantaneously thought of where Clementine was.

"Clementine!" Lee shouted out praying that he would here an answer.

"Lee, I'm over here!" Clementine yelled back. She didn't sound hurt.

Lee power up through the debris and then almost fell over until his arm collided with the remains of the wrecked truck. Lee hobbled past before slowly walking towards the sound of the little girl's voice.

"Lee, are you still there?" Clementine called out, sounding more scared.

"Yeah, I'm still here.. I'm not going anywhere." Lee said sheepishly.

He continued to hobble until he saw Clem helpless under a piece of debris.

"Lee, please help. It's hurting!" She exclaimed trying with all her might to move.

Lee attempted to lift it and then he heard it move. He strained his muscles which were burning from the crash and then when he moved it the unspeakable happened. A piece from the already broken building's second story fell crushing Clementine's head and her blood splattered over Lee's shirt.

"N- no. No, no, no, please god, no." Lee pleaded with his eyes wide fighting back tears and collapsing right there.

"No, please Clem, you can't leave me... No, Clementine!" He screamed out to no one, Carley and Kenny nowhere to be found. Then the explosion from car sent him flying before collided head first into another building.

* * *

"**Clementine!**" Lee screamed before violently springing up from the back of the still moving truck and sweating an insane amount. The truck the slowed down and pulled off to the side of the road before Kenny got out, followed by Carley.

"Jesus, Lee! What happened to you?" Kenny exclaimed.

"It's n- nothing." Lee lied terribly while still shuddering.

"Lee, that's the biggest fucking lie ever, and you know it." Carley said with her hands on her hips.

"I said, it's _nothing_. I'm fine." He argued more tense.

"It is not 'okay' you're a living sweat generator! And then yell Clementine I think. That's is **not** okay!" She further argued.

"I SAID I'M FUCKING ALRIGHT!" Lee shouted and it seemed to silence the world.

"Okay then..." Carley said sheepishly and her cracked a bit.

"Carley, I didn't-" He tried to apologize but she got in without listening.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath.

"That wasn't very nice." Clementine said scaring him to death forgetting she was there.

"Oh, sorry you had to see that..." Lee said playing his 'heart-attack' off.

"Carley just wanted to know if you were okay, and you made her cry." Clementine lectured him sincerely without her emotions changing.

"I didn't mean-" He protested before Clementine cut him off.

"I know you didn't mean to, but you did. You let the angry side of you control your actions. I man named Lee Everett told me that once." She said with the same strong voice.

"I thought I was the supposed to be the one giving you lectures." Lee said attempting to change the subject.

"Well, I guess it's my turn now." Clem said with a frown and practical lasers going straight into his eyes.

"You can't blame me, I tried to apologize and she wasn't listening." He said mirroring her frown. He could tell Clementine and Carley had become close or else she wouldn't be doing this to him. He got back to the same position he was before drifting off to sleep incredibly slowly.

* * *

"We're here." Kenny called.

"Ugh." Lee said sitting up and seeing that Clementine was gone.

"Wh- where's Clementine?" He said in a panic.

"She's in this building. We're gonna search it and possibly fortify it." Kenny said.

"You let her go in there alone? What if there are walkers!" Lee said in a rage.

"Oops?" Kenny said giving a slight chuckle before Lee burst in breaking the wooden door off it's hinges.

"Clementine?" He said before running around the unfamiliar house.

"Clementine, are you in here?" Lee called out.

"I'm here!" Clementine said before walking down a staircase and hugging him. She had held Lee's gun.

"Where'd you get this?" Lee said before grabbing it softly from her hands.

"Uhhh. I don't know..." She said innocently.

He ruffled her hair before giving her a 'congrats' on killing three walkers alone. She had come far from her training. He just feared that it wouldn't be enough one day.

"Okay, game plan time." Lee said once everyone was inside.

"Carley, you and me can search the house. Clem, you can watch for walkers." Lee said receiving a groan from her.

"What, do you wanna grab a hammer and nails and start smashing furniture and then putting it against a window?" Lee said smirking when he made it sound like insanely hard work.

"I like option A." She said before starting upstairs.

"And Kenny, you can either build or make some traps or something. There's a lot to do and not a lot of people." He said.

"I'll start smackin' planks down. He said before walking in the kitchen, most likely to find something sharp to cut chairs and tables up with. Lee made good use to a chair and stuck it under the front door. Hard to get in, but easy to get out.

"Let's get started." Lee said before walking to the closets. He found nothing of use except for two adult hoodies, one smaller one, and a child's jacket. The luck they had, considering it was early spring and it wouldn't be cold for awhile. He did find a broom which he unscrewed the top and had a nice yellow staff. He left it near the front before walking down to the basement where he found Carley. It looked like she had just started searching.

"Hey." She said in a manner of 'I need to tell you something'

"I'm sorry, I didn't bother listening to you saying sorry it's just, I'm not very good at handling getting yelled at." Carley said.

"Don't apologize. It was my fault, I am the one who yelled at you. I didn't want to but, I did. And I'm sorry." Lee said before they seemed to step closer. He felt embarrassed because he had been in love Carley, and being this close was awkward.

"Lee?" Carley asked.

"Yes?" Lee asked before staring straight into her eyes.

"I- love you." She said with a lot of hesitation. Lee felt a small smile form on his face before he said back,

"I love you, too."

Carley kissed him before they deepened it, Lee had picked her up and she had wrapped her legs around him before putting her hands on the back of his head. Lee had tugged on her shirt before she pulled away.

"Lee, I don't think that's the best thing to do right now." She said in a whisper like tone from being out of breath.

"Yeah, yeah. We should, uh. Keep looking." Lee said before let her down from him and then clearing his throat awkwardly.

"But, Lee. You'll get your chance someday." Carley said before winking at him.

He felt like he was on fire from embarrassment and turned away to search something to avoid her seeing his goofy smile.

* * *

**Okay, this WAS going to be a one-shot but it'll be a two shot because I can't anymore. I CAN'T GO ON ANY LONGER! This what I was working on and I don't wanna keep y'all waiting. (Please don't burn me.) And there is a story for you. All over 1,709 words. :3**


	3. Sorry

Yeah, to help my tiny brain function I'm putting whatever story you see this on, on hold. Get rekt, story. Sorry. But if the one story I leave is your favorite. Get unrekted.


End file.
